Seducida por un Vampiro
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Es Halloween, y hay una promoción interesante en el restaurante donde trabaja Anzu. Y los amigos de esta, no lo pasarán por alto, sobretodo cuando quieren dejarla como presa en los brazos de cierto fara- digo, vampiro.


**BIENVENIDOS A OTRO ONE-SHOT DE Yu-Gi-Oh! Este está basado en otro doujinshi que está publicado en mi página de Facebook. Échenle un ojo XD es todo un poema jajaja**

 **En fin, comencemos de una vez!**

Seducida por un Vampiro.

Esta noche era Halloween, donde los niños pedían dulces o hacían travesuras.

Y por otro lado…

. . .

Las puertas se abrieron, y de allí salió Mazaki Anzu disfrazada de una dulce, pero al mismo tiempo seductora bruja. Guiño un ojo a los clientes.

— ¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos a _Burger World_! Hoy tenemos un menú especial junto con un pequeño concurso que…-

— ¡SÍ! ¡GENIAL! — Se congeló al oír esas voces.

Divisó sus ojos en sus amigos: Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura y Otogi. Todos estaban disfrazados…

Tenía que ser una broma…

Su pequeño amigo tricolor estaba vestido de vampiro. Y aunque el traje era fenomenal, le causaba cierta ternura, pues Yugi inspiraba una gran ternura, más aún vestido así.

Jonouchi estaba… ¡Disfrazado de perro! ¡¿Era enserio?! Le venía bastante en algunos aspectos… ¡¿Pero de verdad no tenía dignidad como para venir a _Burger World_ así?!

Honda estaba disfrazado de una momia, bastante notorio el bendito papel higiénico, pero prefirió no opinar de su aspecto, y tapaba la mitad de su rostro, quizás no vería bien su rostro y tendría algo de su orgullo conservado.

Bakura estaba vestido de un esqueleto. El disfraz era negro, pero con los huesos dibujados en ellos. Y en su cabeza plateada residía una calavera falsa.

Otogi era una extraña mezcla de un zombie y Frankenstein, aunque se inclinó más en la última. No alteró su usual peinado, solo un traje elegante para hacerle juego a su extraña apariencia.

— ¡¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! — Preguntó alzando la voz con enorme vergüenza. Ya era suficiente usar un traje tan exhibicionista en el público del restaurante bajo miradas libidinosas… Pero otra cosa era ser humillada por sus amigos… ¡Y vestidos así! — ¡VÁYANSE!

— ¡Vamos, Anzu! — El rubio se carcajeó. — Además… ¿No estás igual que nosotros? — Usó sus manos disfrazadas de patas para cubrirse la carcajada que iba a escapar de su boca. Anzu le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— Entonces… ¿Eres tú, Anzu? — El castaño llevó una de sus manos a su mentón. Anzu le miró, confusa.

— Es que vimos el anuncio de _Burger World_. — Yugi sonrió. — Que si un cliente venía con el mejor disfraz, recibiría un premio de 30 hamburguesas gratis. — Anzu pudo jurar ver estrellitas en los ojos de su amigo. — Y que uno de los trabajadores de aquí sería el juez. Y al juzgar por tu mirada… ¿Eres tú, Anzu?

La castaña no dijo nada. Claro que era ella la maldita jueza, pero no se los diría. Por más amigos que fueran, ella no les daría el premio si no se los merecían. Aunque eran los únicos disfrazados… Jamás creyó que alguien se tomaría enserio ese anuncio, por eso lo habían colocado. De acuerdo, _Burger World_ era realmente famoso por el exquisito sabor de sus hamburguesas, también sabía que sus amigos amaban la comida del local…

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que llegarían a tanto…

— ¡Por eso vinimos todos preparados! — Bakura le guiñó un ojo, animado.

— Sin duda alguna. — Apoyó Otogi.

— ¡Hamburguesas! — A Anzu le sorprendía el entusiasmo de Yugi. De todos ellos, él era el que más amaba esas condenadas hamburguesas.

— Estamos listos para participar. — Jonouchi se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues claro que estás listo. — Honda se burló. — Tan solo mírate. Ese disfraz te sienta demasiado bien.

— ¡C-Cállate!

Anzu suspiró y se acarició las sienes. Debería ganarse un premio por la paciencia que les tenía a estos chicos. En silencio los guió a una mesa a los cinco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a ordenar? — Preguntó la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Anzu! — Se quejó el rubio disfrazado de perro. — ¡Debes de darnos el premio a uno de nosotroooos! — Se quejó el rubio.

— ¡Jonouchi! — Le regañó. — Pueden haber más personas que lleguen por querer participar. El que sean mis amigos, no significa que les daré privilegio por ello.

— Vamos, Anzu-chan. — Otogi le sonrió. — Mientras antes termines con tu misión de jueza, mejor.

— Otogi-kun tiene razón. — Bakura sonrió amablemente. — Y por cierto, ese disfraz se te ve muy bien, Anzu.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco. Honestamente lo encontraba muy obceno, sobre todo en el sector de su pecho, donde había un escote en forma de corazón. Murmuró algo por debajo y suspiró.

Jonouchi sonrió macabramente y acercó a sus amigos para susurrarles algo, para gran ignorancia de la castaña. Cuando se separaron, le sonrieron con una inocencia tan escalofriante que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

— ¡VAMOS, SEÑORITA SEXY! — Gritó a todo pulmón el rubio, sobresaltando a la castaña disfrazada de bruja.

— ¡Danos el premio, linda!

— Ya quedamos embrujados contigo.

La castaña estaba boquiabierta, con la cara extremadamente roja. ¡¿Acaso querían humillarla hasta cederles el jodido premio?!

— ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Hamburguesas!

—… S-S-Se… ¡¿SE ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO, IDIOTAS?! ¡¿Qué estupideces están diciendo?! ¡Ya basta! — Notó las miradas de todos los demás, provocando que su cara se tiñera de rojo. — ¡YUGI! — Agarró al chico del brazo. — ¡Diles que se deten…-!

No se había dado cuenta, pero el tirón que le había dado había sido demasiado fuerte, por lo que el cuerpo del tricolor salió disparado hacia su dirección, aunque, con gran alivio, no cayó, solo trastabilló un poco y apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro de la castaña.

Anzu se estremeció, había sujetado la mano de Yugi para evitar un accidente, pero… Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa con su cercanía.

A menos que…

Oh, no…

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no!

— Anzu.

¡Oh, Ra! ¡Su voz!

El tricolor levantó la mirada, y sus penetrantes ojos violetas se clavaron en los azules de ella. Su rostro estaba que hacía erupción de la pena. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y los ojos de Yami le veían con…

¡¿Qué clase de expresión era esa?!

—…

— Yugi quiere que le hagas un favor. — Su voz sonaba increíblemente tranquila mientras sujetaba con cuidado la mano enguantada de la castaña con la suya. — ¿Lo harías?

—… P-Pero es que…

Sus ojos le miraban de tal forma que…

Repentinamente se sintió apresada. Su expresión seria, calmada y a la vez curiosamente amable. Verlo a **él** disfrazado de esa forma, por alguna razón, lo encontró endemoniadamente atractivo.

Pues claro, no todos los días veías al espíritu de un faraón con pintas de vampiro.

Y uno muy seductor.

Su cercanía, sus ojos, la forma en que tomaba su mano…

— ¿Anzu?

La castaña sintió como un volcán terminaba de hacer erupción dentro de su cabeza, logrando que incluso sintiese humo salir de sus orejas. Sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, para finalmente caer desmayada en los brazos de Yami.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! ¿Anzu?

Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura y Otogi miraron toda la situación con la boca abierta, hasta que soltaron una sonora carcajada.

.

.

.

Yugi comía felizmente una de las hamburguesas que yacían como montaña en la mesa de los cinco chicos. Jonouchi y Honda aún no se recuperaban del ataque de risa.

— ¡Aún no lo puedo creer!

— ¡Ja! ¡Debemos pedirle ayuda al faraón más seguido!

Yugi sonrió entre dientes. Sabía que al cambiar con Yami en ese instante había sido buena idea para convencer a Anzu.

— " _¡Gracias, faraón!"_

Yami miraba con una ceja alzada a su compañero. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Yugi el pidió que cambiaran y convenciera a Anzu, nada más. No comprendía nada en absoluto.

Dirigió su vista hacia la castaña que estaba lejos de sus amigos, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

. . .

Anzu maldijo por lo bajo.

Ra, que la tierra le tragase lo antes posible, de lo contrario, ella misma escondería su cabeza bajo esta como una avestruz.

 _Fin._

 **Pobre Anzu. En el manga, he notado que cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia de Yami, Anzu es muy tímida con él, aunque la mayoría del tiempo quiere verlo, es MUY tímida. En una ocasión le dice "Yugi-kun" WTF?! XD En fin, espero que les haya gustado jejeje**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento no actualizar mucho mis fics, es solo que me ha dado por hacer One-shots de Yu-Gi-Oh! Jejeje**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
